Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography
A List of Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Episodes and other apperances by their main characters 1930s *1930 ** Sinkin' in the Bathtub ** Congo Jazz ** Hold Anything ** The Booze Hangs High ** Box Car Blues *1931 ** The Big Man From the North ** Ain't Nature Grand? ** Ups 'n Downs ** Dumb Patrol ** Yodeling Yokels ** Bosko's Holiday ** The Tree's Knees ** Lady Play Your Mandolin ** Smile, Darn Ya, Smile ** Bosko Shipwrecked ** One More Time ** Bosko the Doughboy ** You Don't Know What You're Doin'! ** Bosko's Soda Fountain ** Hittin' the Trail For Hallelujah Land ** Bosko's Fox Hunt ** Red-Headed Baby *1932 ** Bosko at the Zoo ** Pagen Moon ** Battling Bosko ** Freddy the Freshman ** Big-Hearted Bosko ** Crosby, Columbo, and Vallee ** Bosko's Party ** Goopy Geer ** Bosko and Bruno ** It's Got Me Again ** Moonlight For Two ** Bosko's Dog Race ** The Queen Was in the Parlor ** Bosko at the Beach ** I Love a Parade ** Bosko's Store ** Bosko the Lumberjack ** You're Too Careless With Your Kisses ** Ride Him, Bosko! ** I Wish I Had Wings ** Bosko the Drawback ** A Great Big Bunch of You ** Bosko's Dizzy Date ** Three's a Crowd ** Bosko's Woodland Daze *1933 ** The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives ** Bosko in Dutch ** One Step Ahead of My Shadow ** Bosko in Person ** Young and Healthy ** Bosko the Speed King ** The Organ Grinder ** Bosko's Knight-Mare ** Wake Up the Gypsy in Me ** Bosko the Sheepherder ** I Like Mountain Music ** Beau Bosko ** Shuffle Off to Buffalo ** Bosko's Mechanical Man ** The Dish Ran Away With the Spoon ** Bosko the Musketeer ** We're in the Money ** Bosko's Picture Show ** Buddy's Day Out ** I've Got to Sing a Torch Song ** Buddy's Beer Garden ** Buddy's Show Boat ** Sittin' On a Backyard Fence *1934 ** Buddy the Gob ** Pettin' in the Park ** Honeymoon Hotel ** Buddy and Towser ** Beauty and the Beast ** Buddy's Garage ** Those Were Wonderful Days ** Buddy's Trolley Troubles ** Goin' to Heaven on a Mule ** Buddy of the Apes ** How Do I Know It's Sunday? ** Buddy's Bearcats ** Why Do I Dream These Dreams? ** Buddy's Circus ** Buddy the Woodsman ** The Miller's Daughter ** Buddy the Detective ** The Girl at the Ironing Board ** Viva Buddy ** Shake Your Powder Puff ** Rhythm in the Bow ** Those Beautiful Dames ** Buddy's Adventures ** Pop Goes Your Heart ** Buddy the Dentist *1935 ** Buddy of the Legion ** Mr. and Mrs. is the Name ** The Country Boy ** Buddy's Theatre ** I Haven't Got a Hat ** Buddy's Pony Express ** Along Flirtation Walk ** Buddy in Africa ** My Green Fedora ** Buddy's Lost World ** Into Your Dance ** Buddy's Bug Hunt ** The Country Mouse ** Buddy Steps Out ** The Merry Old Soul ** Buddy the Gee Man ** The Lady in Red ** A Cartoonist's Nightmare ** Hollywood Capers ** Little Dutch Plate ** Golddiggers of '49 ** Billboard Frolics ** The Fire Alarm ** Flowers For Madame *1936 ** Plane Dippy ** I Wanna Play House ** Alpine Antics ** The Phantom Ship ** The Cat Came Back ** Boom Boom ** Miss Glory ** I'm a Big Shot Now ** Prehistoric Porky ** Westward Whoa! ** Let It Be Me ** I'd Love to Take Orders From You ** Fish Tales ** Bingo Crosbyana ** Porky Pig's Feat ** Shanghied Shipmates ** When I Yoo Hoo ** Porky's Pet ** I Love to Singa ** Porky's Jungle ** Porky the Rainmaker ** Sunday Go to Meetin' Time ** Porky's Camping ** Porky's Poultry Plant ** At Your Service Madame ** Porky's Moving Day ** Toytown Hall ** Milk and Money ** Boulevardier From the Bronx ** Don't Look Now ** Little Beau Porky ** The Coo-Coo Nut Grove ** The Village Smithy ** Porky in the Northwoods *1937 ** He Was Her Man ** Porky the Wrestler ** Pigs Is Pigs ** You Ought to Be in Pictures ** Porky's Road Race ** Picador Porky ** I Only Have Eyes For You ** The Fella With the Fiddle ** Porky's Romance ** She Was an Acrobat's Daughter ** Porky's Duck Hunt ** Ain't We Got Fun ** Porky and Gabby ** Clean Pastures ** Uncle Tom's Bungalow ** Porky's Building ** Streamlined Greta Green ** Sweet Sioux ** Porky's Super Service ** Egghead Rides Again ** Porky's Badtime Story ** Plenty of Money and You ** Porky's Railroad ** A Sunbonnet Blue ** Get Rich Quick Porky ** Speaking of the Weather ** Porky's Garden ** Dog Daze ** I Wanna Be a Sailor ** Rover's Rival ** The Lyin' Mouse ** The Case of the Stuttering Pig ** Little Red Walking Hood ** Porky's Double Trouble ** Porky's Eat Apples ** The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos ** Porky's Hero Agency ** September in the Rain *1938 ** Daffy Duck and Egghead ** Porky's Poppa ** My Little Buckeroo ** Porky at the Crocadero ** Jungle Jitters ** What Price Porky ** The Sneezing Weasel ** Porky's Phony Express ** A Star is Hatched ** Porky's Five and Ten ** The Penguin Parade ** Porky's Hare Hunt ** Now That Summer is Gone ** Injun Trouble ** The Isle of Pingo Pongo ** Porky the Fireman ** Katnip Kollege ** Porky's Party ** Have You Got Any Castles? ** Love and Curses ** Porky's Spring Planting ** Cinderella Meets Fella ** Porky and Daffy ** The Major Lied Till Dawn ** Wholley Smoke ** A-Lad-In Bagdad ** Cracked Ice ** A Feud There Was ** Porky in Wackyland ** Little Pancho Vanilla ** Porky's Naughty Nephew ** Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas ** Porky in Egypt ** You're an Education ** Porky's Christmas ** The Night Watchman ** The Daffy Doc ** Porky's Candid Camera ** Daffy Duck in Hollywood ** Porky the Gob ** Count Me Out ** The Mice Will Play *1939 ** The Lone Stranger and Porky ** Dog Gone Modern ** It's an Ill Wind ** Hamateur Night ** Robin Hood Makes Good ** Porky's Tire Trouble ** Gold Rush Daze ** Porky's Movie Mystery ** A Day at the Zoo ** Prest-o Change-o ** Chicken Jitters ** Bars and Stripes Forever ** Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur ** Porky and Teabiscuit ** Thugs With Dirty Mugs ** Kristopher Kolombus Jr. ** Naughty But Mice ** Hobo Gadget Band ** Polar Pals ** Believe it, or Else ** Gosalyn's Duck Hunt ** Caveman Gosalyn ** Scalp Trouble ** Old Glory ** Gosalyn and Honker's Crying Tears ** Porky's Picnic ** The Dangerous Dan McFoo ** Gosalyn Meets Do-Do ** Snow Man's Land ** Wise Quacks ** Hare-um Scare-um ** The Wacky Wabbit ** Detouring America ** Porky's Hotel ** Little Brother Rat ** Sioux Me ** Jeepers Creepers ** Land of the Midnight Fun ** Naughty Neighbors ** Little Lion Hunter ** The Good Egg ** Fresh Fish ** Pied Piper Porky ** Fagin's Freshman ** Porky the Giant Killer ** Sniffles and the Bookworm ** The Film Fan ** Screwball Football ** The Curious Puppy 1940s *1940 ** Porky's Last Stand ** The Early Worm Gets the Bird ** Africa Squeaks ** Mighty Hunters ** Dough for the Do-Do ** Ali Baba Bound ** Busy Bakers ** Elmer's Candid Camera ** Pilgrim Porky ** Cross-Country Detours ** Confederate Honey ** Slap-Happy Pappy ** The Bear's Tale ** The Hardship of Miles Standish ** Porky's Poor Fish ** Sniffles Takes a Trip ** A Gander at Mother Goose ** The Chewin' Bruin ** Tom Thumb in Trouble ** Circus Today ** Porky's Baseball Broadcast ** Little Blabbermouse ** The Egg Collector ** A Wild Hare ** Ghost Wanted ** Patient Porky ** Ceiling Hero ** Malibu Beach Party ** Calling Dr. Porky ** Stage Fright ** Gosalyn-um Honker-um ** Holiday Highlights ** Gosalyn's Pet Duck ** Good Night, Elmer ** The Sour Puss ** Wacky Wildlife ** Prehistoric Elmer ** Bedtime For Sniffles ** Porky's Hired Hand ** Of Fox and Hounds ** Caveman Porky ** The Timid Toreador ** Shop, Look, and Listen ** Apes of Wrath *1941 ** Elmer's Pet Rabbit ** Porky's Snooze Reel ** The Fighting 69 1/2th ** The Duxorcist ** Sniffles Bells the Cat ** The Haunted Mouse ** The Crackpot Quail ** Elmer's Jungle Duck ** The Cat's Tale ** Joe Glow the Firefly ** Tortoise Beats Hare ** The Blow Out ** Porky's Bear Facts ** Goofy Groceries ** Elmer's Jail ** Toy Trouble ** Porky's Preview ** The Trail of Mr. Wolf ** Honker's Hare Hunt ** Porky's Ant ** Farm Frolics ** Gosalyn's Rabbit Hunt ** Hollywood Steps Out ** A Coy Decoy ** Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt ** Porky's Prize Pony ** The Wacky Worm ** Meet John Doughboy ** The Heckling Hare ** Inki and the Lion ** Aviation Vacation ** We, the Animals, Squeak! ** Sport Chumpions ** The Henpecked Duck ** Snow Time For Comedy ** All This and Rabbit Stew ** Notes to You ** The Brave Little Bat ** The Bug Parade ** Robinson Crusoe Jr. ** Rookie Revue ** Saddle Silly ** The Cagey Canary ** Porky's Midnight Matinee ** Rhapsody in Rivets ** Honker Muddlefoot meets Bugs Bunny ** Rabbit Trouble ** Porky's Pooch *1942 ** Hop, Skip, and a Chump ** Porky's Pastry Pirates ** The Bird Came C.O.D. ** Aloha Hooey ** Who's Who in the Zoo? ** Porky's Cafe ** Conrad the Sailor ** Crazy Cruise ** The Wabbit Who Came to Supper ** Saps in Chaps ** Horton Hatches the Egg ** Dog Tired ** Daffy's Southern Exposure ** Bugs Bunny meets Gosalyn Mallard ** The Draft Horse ** Nutty News ** Lights Fantastic ** Hobby Horse Laffs ** Hold the Lion, Please ** Gopher Goofy ** Double Chaser ** Wacky Blackouts ** Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid ** Foney Fables ** The Ducktators ** The Squawkin' Hawk ** Eatin' On the Cuff ** Fresh Hare ** The Impatient Patient ** Fox Pop ** The Dover Boys ** The Hep Cat ** The Sheepish Wolf ** The Daffy Duckeroo ** The Hare-Brained Hypnotist ** A Tale of Two Kitties ** My Favorite Duck ** Ding Dog Daddy ** Case of the Missing Hare *1943 ** Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs ** Confusions of a Nutzy Spy ** Pigs in a Polka ** Tortoise Wins By a Hare ** Fifth Column Mouse ** To Duck or Not to Duck ** Flop Goes the Weasel ** Hop and Go ** Super-Rabbit ** The Unbearable Bear ** The Wise-Quacking Duck ** Greetings Bait ** Tokio Jokio ** Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk ** The Aristo-Cat ** Yankee Doodle Daffy ** Daffy Duck meets Honker Muddlefoot ** Wackiki Wabbit ** Tin Pan Alley Cats ** Broken Arms Hotel Returns ** Scrap Happy Daffy ** Hiss and Make Up ** A Corny Concerto ** Fin N' Catty ** Falling Hare ** Inki and the Mynah Bird ** Daffy the Commando ** An Itch in Time ** Puss N' Booty *1944 ** Little Red Riding Rabbit ** What's Cookin', Doc? ** Meatless Flyday ** Tom Turk and Daffy ** Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears ** I Got Plenty of Mutton ** The Weakly Reporter ** Tick Tock Tuckered ** Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips ** The Swooner Crooner ** Russian Rhapsody ** Duck Soup to Nuts ** Angel Puss ** Slightly Daffy ** Hare Ribbin' ** Brother Brat ** Hare Force ** From Hand to Mouse ** Birdy and the Beast ** Buckaroo Bugs ** Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears ** Plane Daffy ** Lost and Foundling ** Booby Hatched ** The Old Grey Hare ** The Stupid Cupid ** Stage Door Cartoon *1945 ** Odor-able Kitty ** Herr Meets Hare ** Draftee Daffy ** The Unruly Hare ** Trap-Happy Porky ** Life With Feathers ** Behind the Meatball ** Hare Trigger ** Ain't That Ducky ** A Gruesome Twosome ** A Tale of Two Mice ** Wagon Heels ** Hare Conditioned ** Fresh Airedale ** The Bashful Buzzard ** Peck Up Your Troubles ** Hare Tonic ** Nasty Quacks *1946 ** Book Revue ** Baseball Bugs ** Holiday For Shoestrings ** Quentin Quail ** Baby Bottleneck ** Hare Remover ** Daffy Doodles ** Hollywood Canine Canteen ** Hush My Mouse ** Hair-Raising Hare ** Kitty Kornered ** Hollywood Daffy ** Acrobatty Bunny ** The Eager Beaver ** The Great Piggy Bank Robbery ** Bacall to Arms ** Of Thee I Sting ** Walky Talky Hawky ** Racketeer Rabbit ** Fair and Worm-er ** The Big Snooze ** The Mouse-Merized Cat ** Mouse Menace ** Rhapsody Rabbit ** Roughly Squeaking *1947 ** One Meat Brawl ** The Goofy Gophers ** The Gay Anties ** Scent-imental Over You ** A Hare Grows in Manhattan ** Birth of a Notion ** Tweetie Pie ** Rabbit Transit ** Hobo Bobo ** Along Came Daffy ** Inki at the Circus ** Easter Yeggs ** Crowing Pains ** A Pest in the House ** The Foxy Duckling ** House-Hunting Mice ** Little Orphan Airedale ** Doggone Cats ** Slick Hare ** Mexican Joyride ** Catch as Cats Can ** A Horsefly Fleas *1948 ** Gorilla My Dreams ** Two Gophers From Texas ** A Feather in His Hare ** What Makes Daffy Duck? ** What's Brewin', Bruin? ** Daffy Duck Slept Here ** A Hick, a Slick, and a Chick ** Back Alley Op-Roar ** I Taw a Putty Tat ** Rabbit Punch ** Hop, Look, and Listen ** Nothing But the Tooth ** Buccaneer Bunny ** Bone Sweet Bone ** Bugs Bunny Rides Again ** The Rattled Rooster ** The Up-Standing Sitter ** The Shell-Shocked Egg ** Haredevil Hare ** You Were Never Duckier ** Dough Ray Me-Ow ** Hot Cross Bunny ** The Pest That Came to Dinner ** Hare Splitter ** Odor of the Day ** The Foghorn Leghorn ** A-Lad-in His Lamp ** Daffy Dilly ** Kit For Cat ** The Stupor Salesman ** Riff Raffy Daffy ** My Bunny Lies Over the Sea ** Scaredy Cat *1949 ** Wise Quackers ** Hare Do ** Holiday For Drumsticks ** The Awful Orphan ** Porky Chops ** Mississippi Hare ** Paying the Piper ** Daffy Duck Hunt ** Rebel Rabbit ** Mouse Wreckers ** High Diving Hare ** The Bee-Deviled Bruin ** Curtain Razor ** Bowery Bugs ** Mouse Mazurka ** Long-Haired Hare ** Hen House Henery ** Knights Must Fall ** Bad Ol' Putty Tat ** The Grey-Hounded Hare ** Often an Orphan ** The Windblown Hare ** Fast and Furry-ous ** Each Dawn I Crow ** Frigid Hare ** Swallow the Leader ** Bye, Bye, Bluebeard ** For Scent-imental Reasons ** Hippety Hopper ** Which is Witch? ** Bear Feat ** Rabbit Hood ** A Ham in a Role 1950s *1950 ** Home Tweet Home ** Hurdy Gurdy Hare ** Boobs in the Woods ** Mutiny On the Bunny ** The Lion's Busy ** The Scarlet Pumpernickel ** Homeless Hare ** Strife With Father ** The Hypo-Chondri-Cat ** Big House Bunny ** The Leghorn Blows at Midnight ** His Bitter Half ** An Egg Scramble ** What's Up, Doc? ** All Abir-r-rd ** 8 Ball Bunny ** It's Hummer Time ** Golden Yeggs ** Hillbilly Hare ** Dog Gone South ** The Ducksters ** A Fractured Leghorn ** Bunker Hill Bunny ** Canary Row ** Stooge For a Mouse ** Pop 'im Pop ** Bushy Hare ** Caveman Inki ** Dog Collared ** The Rabbit of Seville ** Two's a Crowd *1951 ** Hare We Go ** A Fox in a Fix ** Canned Feud ** Rabbit Every Monday ** Putty Tat Trouble ** Corn Plastered ** Bunny Hugged ** Scent-imental Romeo ** A Bone For a Bone ** The Fair-Haired Hare ** A Hound For Trouble ** Early to Bet ** Rabbit Fire ** Room and Bird ** Chow Hound ** French Rarebit ** The Wearing of the Grin ** Leghorn Swoggled ** His Hare-Raising Tale ** Cheese Chasers ** Lovelorn Leghorn ** Tweety's S.O.S. ** Ballot Box Bunny ** A Bear For Punishment ** Sleepy-Time Possum ** Drip-Along Daffy ** Big Top Bunny ** Tweet, Tweet, Tweety ** The Prize Pest *1952 ** Who's Kitten Who? ** Operation Rabbit ** Feed the Kitty ** Gift Wrapped ** Foxy By Proxy ** Thumb Fun ** 14 Carrot Rabbit ** Little Beau Pepe ** Kiddin' the Kitten ** Water, Water Every Hare ** Little Red Rodent Hood ** Sock-a-Doodle-Do ** Beep, Beep! ** The Hasty Hare ** Ain't She Tweet ** The Turn-Tale Wolf ** Cracked Quack ** Oily Hare ** Hoppy Go Lucky ** Going! Going! Gosh! ** A Bird in a Guilty Cage ** Mouse Warming ** Rabbit Seasoning ** The Egg-Cited Rooster ** Tree For Two ** The Super Snooper ** Rabbit's Kin ** Terrier Stricken ** Fool Coverage ** Hare Lift *1953 ** Don't Give Up the Sheep ** Snow Business ** A Mouse Divided ** Forward March Hare ** Kiss Me Cat ** Duck Amuck ** Upswept Hare ** A Peck o' Trouble ** Fowl Weather ** Muscle Tussle ** Southern Fried Rabbit ** Ant Pasted ** Much Ado About Nutting ** There Auto Be a Law ** Hare Trimmed ** Tom-Tom Tomcat ** Wild Over You ** Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century ** Bully For Bugs ** Plop Goes the Weasel ** Cat-Tails For Two ** A Street Cat Named Sylvester ** Zipping Along ** Duck! Rabbit! Duck! ** Easy Peckins ** Catty Cornered ** Of Rice and Hen ** Cats A-Weigh ** Robot Rabbit ** Punch Trunk *1954 ** Dog Pounded ** Captain Hareblower ** I Gopher You ** Feline Frame-Up ** Wild Wife ** No Barking ** Bugs and Thugs ** The Cat's Bah ** Design For Leaving ** Bell Hoppy ** No Parking Hare ** Dr. Jerkyl's Hide ** Claws For Alarm ** Little Boy Boo ** Devil May Hare ** Muzzle Tough ** The Oily American ** Bewitched Bunny ** Satan's Waitin' ** Stop, Look, and Hasten ** Yankee Doodle Bugs ** Gone Batty ** Goo Goo Goliath ** By Word of Mouse ** From A to Z-z-z-z ** Quack Shot ** Lumber Jack-Rabbit ** Gosalyn's Jungle ** My Little Duckaroo ** Sheep Ahoy ** Baby Buggy Bunny *1955 ** Pizzicato Pussycat ** Feather Dusted ** Pests For Guests ** Beanstalk Bunny ** All Fowled Up ** Stork Naked ** Lighthouse Mouse ** Sahara Hare ** Sandy Claws ** The Hole Idea ** Ready, Set, Zoom! ** Hare Brush ** Past Perfumance ** Tweety's Circus ** Rabbit Rampage ** Lumber Jerks ** This is a Life? ** Double or Mutton ** Jumpin' Jupiter ** A Kiddie's Kitty ** Hyde and Hare ** Dime to Retire ** Speedy Gonzales ** Knight-Mare Hare ** Two Scents Worth ** Red Riding Hoodwinked ** Roman Legion-Hare ** Heir Conditioned ** Guided Muscle ** Pappy's Puppy ** One Froggy Evening *1956 ** Bugs Bonnets ** Too Hop to Handle ** Weasel Stop ** The High and the Flighty ** Broom-Stick Bunny ** Rocket Squad ** Tweet and Sour ** Heaven Scent ** Mixed Master ** Rabbitson Crusoe ** Gee Whiz-z-z-z! ** Tree Cornered Tweety ** The Unexpected Pest ** Napoleon Bunny-Part ** Tugboat Granny ** Stupor Duck ** Barbary Coast Bunny ** Rocket-Bye Baby ** Half Fare Hare ** Raw! Raw! Rooster ** The Slap-Hoppy Mouse ** A Star is Bored ** Deduce You Say ** Yankee Dood It ** Wideo Wabbit ** There They Go-Go-Go! ** Two Crows From Tacos ** The Honey-Mousers ** To Hare is Human *1957 ** The Three Little Bops ** Tweet Zoo ** Scrambled Aches ** Ali Baba Bunny ** Go Fly a Kit ** Tweety and the Beanstalk ** Bedevilled Rabbit ** Boyhood Daze ** Cheese it- the Cat! ** Fox Terror ** Piker's Peak ** Steal Wool ** Boston Quackie ** What's Opera, Doc? ** Tabasco Road ** Birds Anonymous ** Ducking the Devil ** Bugsy and Mugsy ** Zoom and Bored ** Greedy For Tweety ** Touche and Go ** Show Biz Bugs ** Mouse-Taken Identity ** Gonzales' Tamales ** Rabbit Romeo *1958 ** Don't Axe Me ** Tortilla Flaps ** Hare-Less Wolf ** A Pizza Tweety Pie ** Robin Hood Daffy ** Hare-Way to the Stars ** Whoa Be-Gone! ** A Waggily Tale ** Feather Bluster ** Now Hare This ** To Itch His Own ** Dog Tales ** Knighty Knight Bugs ** Weasel While You Work ** A Bird in a Bonnet ** Hook, Line, and Stinker ** Pre-Hysterical Hare ** Gopher Broke ** Hip- Hip- Hurry! ** Cat Feud *1959 ** Baton Bunny ** Mouse-Placed Kitten ** China Jones ** Hare-Abian Nights ** Trick or Tweet ** The Mouse That Jack Built ** Hot Rod and Reel ** A Mutt in a Rut ** Backwoods Bunny ** Really Scent ** Mexicali Shmoes ** Tweet and Lovely ** Wild and Woolly Hare ** The Cat's Paw ** Here Today, Gone Tamale ** Bonanza Bunny ** A Broken Leghorn ** Wild About Hurry ** A Witch's Tangled Hare ** Unnatural History ** Tweet Dreams ** People are Bunny 1960s *1960 ** The Fastest With the Mostest ** West of the Pesos ** Horse Hare ** Wild Wild World ** Goldimouse and the Three Cats ** Person to Bunny ** Who Scent You? ** Hyde and Go Tweet ** Rabbit's Feat ** Crockett-Doodle-Do ** Mouse and Garden ** Ready, Woolen, and Able ** Mice Follies ** From Hare to Heir ** The Dixie Fryer ** Hopalong Casualty ** Trip For Tat ** Dog Gone People ** High Note ** Lighter Than Hare *1961 ** Cannery Woe ** Zip N' Snort ** Hoppy Daze ** The Mouse On 57th Street ** Strangled Eggs ** Birds of a Father ** D' Fightin' Ones ** The Abominable Snow Rabbit ** Lickety-Splat! ** A Scent of the Matterhorn ** The Rebel Without Claws ** Compressed Hare ** The Pied Piper Guadalupe ** Prince Violent (a.k.a. Prince Varmint) ** Daffy's Inn Trouble ** What's My Lion? ** Beep Prepared ** The Last Hungry Cat ** Nelly's Folly *1962 ** Wet Hare ** A Sheep in the Deep ** Fish and Slips ** Quackodile Tears ** Crow's Feat ** Mexican Boarders ** Bill of Hare ** Zoom at the Top ** The Slick Chick ** Louvre Come Back to Me ** Honey's Money ** The Jet Cage ** Mother Was a Rooster ** Good Noose ** Shiskabugs ** Martian Through Georgia *1963 ** I Was a Teenage Thumb ** Devil's Feud Cake ** Fast Buck Duck ** The Million-Hare ** Mexican Cat Dance ** Now Hear This ** Woolen Under Where ** Hare-Breadth Hurry ** Banty Raids ** Chili Weather ** The Unmentionables ** Aqua Duck ** Mad as a Mars Hare ** Claws in the Lease ** Transylvania 6-5000 ** To Beep or Not to Beep *1964 ** Dumb Patrol ** A Message to Gracias ** Bartholomew Versus the Wheel ** Freudy Cat ** Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare ** Nuts and Volts ** The Iceman Ducketh ** War and Pieces ** Hawaiian Aye Aye ** False Hare ** Senorella and the Glass Huarache ** Pancho's Hideaway ** Road to Andalay *1965 ** It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House ** Cats and Bruises ** The Wild Chase ** Moby Duck ** Assault and Peppered ** Well Worn Daffy ** Suppressed Duck ** Corn On the Cop ** Rushing Roulette ** Run, Run, Sweet Road Runner ** Tease For Two ** Tired and Feathered ** Boulder Wham! ** Chili Corn Corny ** Just Plane Beep ** Hairied and Hurried ** Go Go Amigo ** Highway Runnery ** Chaser On the Rocks *1966 ** The Astroduck ** Shot and Bothered ** Out and Out Rout ** Muchos Locos ** Mexican Mouse-Piece ** The Solid Tin Coyote ** Clippety Clobbered ** Daffy Rents ** A-Haunting We Will Go ** Snow Excuse ** A Squeak in the Deep ** Feather Finger ** Swing Ding Amigo ** Sugar and Spies ** A Taste of Catnip *1967 ** Daffy's Diner ** Quacker Tracker ** The Music Mice-Tro ** The Spy Swatter ** Speedy Ghost to Town ** Rodent to Stardom ** Go Away Stowaway ** Cool Cat ** Merlin the Magic Mouse ** Fiesta Fiasco *1968 ** Hocus Pocus Pow Wow ** Big Game Haunt ** Skyscraper Caper ** Hippydrome Tiger ** Feud With a Dude ** See Ya Later, Gladiator ** 3 Ring Wing Ding ** Flying Circus ** Chimp and Zee ** Bunny and Claude: We Rob Carrot Patches *1969 ** The Great Carrot Train Robbery ** Fistic Mystic ** Rabbit Stew and Rabbits Too ** Shamrock and Roll ** Bugged By a Bee ** Injun Trouble 1980s *1988 ** Night of the Living Duck 1990s *1990 ** Box Office Bunny *1994 ** Chariots of Fur *1995 ** Carrotblanca *1996 ** Superior Duck *1997 ** Pullet Surprise *1998 ** Another Froggy Evening 2000s *2000 ** Little Go Beep *2003 ** Museum Scream ** The Whizzard Of Ow *2004 ** Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (released directly to video in Australia only) ** Attack Of The Drones (released directly to video in Australia only) ** Cock-A-Doodle Duel (released directly to video in Australia only) ** My Generation G-G-Gap (released directly to video in Australia only) Miscellaneous shorts *1929 ** Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid *1932 ** Bosko and Honey *1949 ** So Much For So Little *1952 ** Orange Blossoms For Violet *1955 ** A Hitch in Time *1956 ** 90 Day Wandering *1957 ** Drafty, Isn't It? *1962 ** The Adventures of the Road Runner *1963 ** Philbert (Three's a Crowd) *1965 ** Road Runner A-Go-Go ** Zip Zip Hooray *1968 ** Norman Normal ** The Door *1979 ** Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol ** Freeze Frame ** Fright Before Christmas *1980 ** The Yolk's On You ** The Chocolate Chase ** Daffy Flies North ** Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny ** Soup or Sonic ** Spaced-Out Bunny ** Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century *1991 ** Blooper Bunny *1992 ** The Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers *1997 ** From Hare to Eternity ** Father of the Bird ** Pullet Surprise Hook shorts (made for the U.S. Navy) * The Return of Mr. Hook * The Good Egg * Tokyo Woes Features starring the Looney Tunes characters *1947 ** Two Guys From Texas (cameo roles only) *1949 ** My Dream Is Yours (cameo roles only) *1975 ** Bugs Bunny Superstar (documentary/short compilation) *1979 ** The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie *1981 ** The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie *1982 ** Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales *1983 ** Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island *1988 ** Daffy Duck's Quackbusters ** Who Framed Roger Rabbit (cameo roles only) *1990 ** Gremlins 2: The New Batch (cameo roles only) *1996 ** Space Jam (starring Michael Jordan and Bugs Bunny) *2000 ** Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (direct-to-video movie) *2003 ** Looney Tunes: Back In Action Television specials starring the Looney Tunes characters *1976 ** Carnival of the Animals *1977 ** Bugs Bunny's Easter Special ** Bugs Bunny in Space *1978 ** A Connecticut Rabbit in King Arthur's Court ** Bugs Bunny's Howl-Oween Special ** How Bugs Bunny Won the West *1979 ** Bugs Bunny's Valentine ** The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special ** Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet ** Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales *1980 ** Daffy Duck's Easter Special ** Bugs Bunny's Busting Out All Over ** The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special *1981 ** Bugs Bunny: All American Hero ** Daffy Duck's Thanks-For-Giving Special *1982 ** Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television *1986 ** Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes 50th Anniversary Special *1988 ** Bugs Vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars *1989 ** Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports *1990 ** Happy Birthday Bugs!: 50 Looney Years *1991 ** Bugs Bunny's Overtures to Disaster *1992 ** Bugs Bunny's Creature Features ** Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes (released straight to video) See also * Tiny Toon Adventures Episodes * Taz-Mania Episodes * Baby Looney Tunes Episodes * List of Private Snafu shorts * Censored Eleven * Looney Tunes Golden Collection External links * The Big Cartoon DataBase entry for Merrie Melodies Cartoons and for Looney Tunes Cartoons Category: Episodes